


“Ni kar’tayli gar darasuum”

by starrypawz



Series: Somewhere I Belong [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Chiss, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zanearo and Torian finally get their feelings out in the open</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Ni kar’tayli gar darasuum”

She tried to tell herself not to worry, he’d be fine. She knew what he could do and that he’d gotten himself out of some pretty tight spots already.

But still, she felt she should have gone with him.

“Boss okay?” She looked down to notice Blizz, carrying something or other that looked far too big for him. She was always impressed by that, and always wondered just where he ended up hiding stuff.

“Huh?”

“Blizz notice Boss been sad since Mando went, Blizz miss him too!”

“You do?”  
“Yes, Mando nice to Blizz” She couldn’t see anything under the hood but she guessed he was smiling, “Blizz think Boss like Mando in another way though,”

“Oh?”  
“Yes, Blizz think Mando like Boss too, Blizz notice these things,”

She notice he was tinkering with something, “Blizz also think Mando will come back fine, Boss doesn’t need to worry,”

“Thanks Blizz,”

“Blizz also think Boss should talk to Mando when he comes back,”

When Torian came back she nearly ran down to him and hugged him.

Damn it, keep some control

Instead she quite calmly walked down to the lower part of the ship.

“Still alive,”  
“Seems that way,”

He caught her up to speed, and she kept the urge to gush about how she was so glad to see him, and so glad he was safe.

She noticed him pausing, hesitating

“Something else you want to say?”

“I’m in love with you,”

She found herself stunned, and while usually she would have responded with a smart remark like “You only just figured it out?” she found herself unable to say anything.

“I’ve known for a while, but I didn’t want to cause you trouble but maybe I’m only causing trouble for me,”

She closed the distance between them, leaning up onto her toes, placing her hands onto his chest.

“I love you, stop worrying,” She said before she kissed him.

She wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted, but she felt like it wasn’t long enough. Smiling Torian took her hands in his.

“Ni kar’tayli gar darasuum… However long forever turns out to be, I’m yours,”

“Aro! Comm coming through!” 

She sighed, realising the moment was over, she was reluctant to let his hands go.

“Back to work, I suppose,”

**Author's Note:**

> This I found wasn't as hard to sort out as 'Courting a Captain' with sort of rewriting an ingame scene. Blizz sort of worked his way into this as well.


End file.
